<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scorpio Season by BorgiaBabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614804">Scorpio Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorgiaBabe/pseuds/BorgiaBabe'>BorgiaBabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Love/Hate, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorgiaBabe/pseuds/BorgiaBabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The One Where Caroline Throws A Party</p><p>Bonnie, Kai and Nora at a party? With alcohol? It doesn’t mix. But Bonnie still manages to get some things off of her chest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scorpio Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you coming to my party tonight?”</p><p><br/>Caroline cuts right to the chase as she slides onto the empty stool beside Bonnie. “You left me on read.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Bonnie says sincerely. “I had a few things going on the past couple of days.” Yeah, two sessions with Dr. Ceres, one of which left Bonnie so apathetic that she spent the last couple of days zoned out both in class and at home. She had seen the texts from her friends, but in her dark room, Equium’s haze holding her in its warm embrace, she could only manage to squint at the words on the screen before floating away again.</p><p>“No problem,” Caroline says, and while she doesn’t simper her tone is understanding; she and Bonnie have been friends since diapers. She understands that Bonnie has her days, can almost sense when she’s feeling up or down, and never gives her slack for it. Just the right amount of space, quick hugs when she sees her, and playing with Bonnie’s hair in a gentle way to bring her back to the present.</p><p>Caroline pulls out her Mundane Astrology notebook from her pretty pink shoulder bag as she continues to talk. “You’re gonna be there right? It’s like, a birthday slash first senior party slash why the hell not thing. Come, please?“</p><p>”You think I’d miss your birthday party, Care. Really?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t that mess up your rehab situation?” a cold, arrogant voice butts in and Bonnie feels her face automatically pull into an expression of mild disgust. Because where there’s Caroline, there is Kat. And wherever Kat went unneeded bitchiness followed.</p><p>“I’m not in fucking rehab,” Bonnie bites out.</p><p>Kat sits across from them on the third stool out of four, hair perfectly straight and shiny, big doe eyes bored even as she talks shit. “Well,” she says loftily, letting her bag drop to the floor and pulling her phone out of her pocket. “You should be.”</p><p>Bonnie’s face feels like it’s burning and she has a sudden urge to snatch Kat’s phone and throw it against the wall, just to see her face when the damn thing is smashed to pieces.</p><p>“Ignore her,” Caroline says bluntly. “Shut up, Kat.” Kat just shrugs, already distractedly scrolling. “Come. It’ll be fun,” she says to Bon. “My mom’s going out of town, everyone will be there. And it’s been three years in this hellhole; this is our last one. You have been to like zero parties, and you don’t want to look back and -“</p><p>“Ok, ok,” Bonnie says, laughing a little. “I’ll try to make it.” She hears Kat snort of disbelief and Bonnie ignores her. “I will. I’ll be there.” She can do a party. Bonnie doesn’t like the feeling of being surrounded by people in general, but she can put that aside for Caroline.</p><p>Caroline beams. “Oh, and tell Jamie too! I lost his number, but tell him he’s invited too! Unless Nora’s already done it.”</p><p>“Ok,” Bonnie replies.</p><p>“It’s gonna be a blast,” Kat says dully. Caroline rolls her eyes as Mr. Masterson calls the class to order, but the whole period Caroline seems genuinely pleased that Bonnie said that she’ll make it.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>“You sure you’re down for this party?” Nora asks her as they walk home, this time to Nora’s instead of Bonnie’s. They decided getting ready there was easier.</p><p>“Yeah, of course,” Bonnie says. “Besides, it’s Caroline. I can’t say no to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“True,” Nora agrees, nodding. She turns to walk backwards. “I invited Jamie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Bonnie grins. “What’s going on with you two?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Nora says honestly, but smiling all the same. “I like him a lot though. Are you sure you guys aren’t actually related? You look exactly alike.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure,” Bonnie laughs. “He’s actually prettier than me,” she jokes. “He loves to tell me <em>all</em> the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Nora trills a laugh and skips up the steps to her house. “Hey Dad,” she calls out when she lets herself into the house. “I’m home!”</p><p> </p><p>“Your father isn’t home, babe,” Nora’s mom calls from somewhere in the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Mommy!” Nora says instead, dropping her keys in the bowl next to the front door. “I’m home!”</p><p>Nora’s mother emerges at the top of the stairs.“Really? I had no idea.” Bonnie doesn’t remember anything about Nora’s parents, but she can see where Nora gets her looks from. Just like Bonnie was for Abby, Nora is her mother’s twin, even down to the way her smile sharpens sweetly when she greets to Bonnie. “Let me guess,” she says walking down the gleaming mahogany staircase. “You’re Bonnie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ma’m,” Bonnie says automatically.</p><p>“Please,” she says emphatically, “call me Contessa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, mom doesn’t like to feel old,” Nora says grinning and plants a kiss hello on her mother’s smooth cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true,” Contessa admits, playfully pinching Nora on the side as she strides by, probably going towards the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” Bonnie agrees.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Finally</em> I get to meet the infamous best friend. As much as she mentions your name I’d expect you to be living here by now. I was kind of hoping on it; it’d be so nice to have a sweetheart in here for once-”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom,” Nora calls from wherever she is in the house, “stop making Bonnie blush.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s so becoming on a young woman to have some color on her cheeks.” She winks playfully at Bonnie as Nora comes back to the foyer. “Come here; let me pinch your cheeks a little. Add some rosiness so you can attract the many suitors begging for your hand in marriage.” Nora slaps her moms hand away, a cheesestick hanging from her mouth.</p><p>“Quit it,” she sounds muffled, mouth full of mozzarella. “Have you been watching those weird old movies again.”</p><p>“One day, you”ll come to respect Pride and Prejudice. I know you - you’ll want a Mr. Darcy one day and you’ll be begging me to squeeze your cheeks until they’re as red strawberries.”</p><p>“We’re going upstairs,” Nora says handing Bonnie a wrapped cheesestick. “To get ready.”</p><p>“That party is tonight isn’t it?” Her mom says.</p><p>“Mhm,” Nora hums, taking Bonnie’s hand and pulling her down the hallway. “What are you going to wear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Nora calls.</p><p> “Atta girl,” Contessa says as she goes back up the stairs. “Raising champions in this house everyday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about her,” Nora says when they reach her bedroom. “She’s actually nuts.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s amazing,” Bonnie says honestly. She swallows down a little ball in her throat. “She kind of reminds me of my mom. She was silly like that-she was my best friend, before she...”</p><p> </p><p>Nora’s eyes take on a sad hue, but Bonnie ignores it and gathers herself quickly. “This is your room? Who are you Regina George.”</p><p> </p><p>Nora’s bedroom literally looks like the ones on the television. Really spacious, with a door on the far side that leads to a perfectly blue pool in the backyard. Bonnie loves hauling herself through her own skylight some nights just to lay on her roof and stargaze, but this would be even better she has to admit. Everything is pink and white and gold and, like Bonnie, she has strings of stars dipping to and fro on the ceiling, but where Bonnie’s are old and made out of yellow construction paper, Nora’s are white and silver, fresh and new looking, hologram patterns catching the sunlight and refracting the small rainbows onto the walls. She has fairy lights arranged around the frame of her bed and a string of polaroid pictures hanging from them.</p><p>Her closet is barely closed, fit to bursting it looks like, and her furniture is white and has accents of that same pink or gold. But the best is the bed, huge and supple with a fluffy white pristine blanket. It begs you to sink into it - which is exactly what Bonnie does after kicking off her shoes.</p><p><br/>“Your room is epic. You can’t come to mine after this.” She imagines her own, one that used to be bright like this, now a dark cave of greens, purples and blues all covered in the shadows from drawn blackout curtains.</p><p>“Oh whatever.” Nora bounces down to sit at her feet, eyes shining. “You’re the first friend I’ve had over since I’ve been back. If I’d known I’d have cleaned up.” Bonnie just grins and plays with a stuffed rabbit that lays to her left.</p><p>“You nervous for tonight?” Bonnie shrugs. “I don’t know. I mean, I guess.” She shrugs again. “A little” she admits. “I don’t like being around a lot of people. Especially when those people are obnoxious idiots I’m forced to see eight hours, five days out of the week.”</p><p>Nora laughs. “Well, you won’t be alone. I’m going to be there, and Jamie, and of course Care. It”ll be fun. Oh!” She hops up, looking excited. She heads over to her closet and yanks it open. “We can go ‘undercover.’</p><p>Now Bonnie laughs. “Undercover?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Nora says riffling though her overstuffed closet. “When I’m nervous I just... pretend I’m someone else for a while. Or I go in and out.” Seeing her friend’s obvious confusion she explains. “When I’m out like at a party or something and I’m comfotable I’m Nora; but when I’m nervous?” She turns around, sleek, tight looking black leather skirt held to her hips and puts on an terrible Russian accent “I am Natalia, femme fetale.”</p><p>Bonnie laughs and Nora grins dropping the accent and the skirt. “Without the accent of course, so no one knows I’m crazy. I promise, it works wonders. So,” she peers into Bonnie’s eyes. “Who do you want to be tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who do I want to be?’</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re nervous already so pick someone who wouldn’t be nervous. Anyone. And be them.” Bonnie blinks at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok ok,” Nora says, hands up. “This is going to sound weird but do you want to be me tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean like,” Nora rushes to clarify. “Do you want to be each other? Oh, I know. Let’s be twins. The kind who have like have ten million followers on ItsMe, but act like they don’t care about any of it even though they survive off of star reacts.”</p><p> </p><p>Now Bonnie is really laughing but something about it appeals to her. ‘Shedding’ her own anxious skin for a night, and not having to feel anxious <em>about</em> feeling anxious because Nora will be right along side her. Twisitng her expression into mock seriousness, Bonnie rises from the bed and goes over to the closet. “Do you have anything like that in here? What they wear?”</p><p>Now Nora lets out huff of laughter, “do you know how basic those girls dress? I have the perfect outfits. Ok, go shower.” She points to a door Dove missed, an adjoining bathroom she assumes. “And I’ll get our looks together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I smell or something.” Bonnie says, lifting an arm to smell a pit.</p><p> </p><p>Nora snorts. “Ew, no. It’s all part of playing the part; movie montage it. Gotta start from the ground up. Use all the things the smell the best and seem the most expensive.”</p><p> </p><p>Something warm grows in Bonnie’s chest but she just nods and ducks her head, heading towards the bathroom which, shocker, is just as pristine and elegant like Nora’s bedroom</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Hours later, both her and Nora are wrapped in fuzzy pink robes and Bonnie is sitting in front of Nora’s three way vanity mirror while Nora carefully blowdries and flatirons her curls straight (“straight?!” “Yes straight, now sit”) Bonnie has to admit she likes how it feels to be Nora’s doll for the night. Music plays in the bedroom, barely heard over the hair dryer, and in the reflection Nora is singing along, her own damp hair wrapped in a towel.</p><p>Once her hair is straight, sleek and smooth in a way she hasn’t seen in years she and Nora switch, Nora sitting on the chair in front if the mirror. Bonnie goes over to stand near the end of the bed eyeing the outfits laid out on the blankets. “The green one is yours,” Nora says. And it is basic, like she’d said. A simple dark green tube dress that will make Bonnie’s emerald eyes sparkle and will pop against her darker skin. The jacket is heavy and cream colored, lined with thick white faux fur. It’s cut on the diagonal and is trendy enough all on its own to make the simple short dress just the right kind of simple. There’s a tube bra and matching underwear, both with lacey accents on the side for her to borrow. On the floor directly beneath the ensemble are a pair of  clean white chunky sneakers, the kind that come and go out of style. They’re very in now.</p><p> </p><p>Next to it all, the same kind of outfit is laid out, the only difference is the dress is a dark navy blue and the jacket is a heather grey with the same faux lining. The sneakers are also the same but in black. “Hurry, get dressed” Nora says, almost done with her hair - it’s naturally straight and doesn’t take nearly as long as Bonnie’s did to get pin straight. “I still need to do our makeup.”</p><p> </p><p>By the time they are both looking in the mirror, long toned legs shining just enough (“baby oil, just a little”) faces young, pretty and flawless, not a hair out of place and practicing their ’this is kinda boring’ expressions Bonnie is buzzing with anticipation. This might actually be fun. She doesn’t want to ruin in the moment, but it <em>is</em> a party they are going to. Now’s the time, right?</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna pre-game,” she asks nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“You beat me to it,” Nora grins and reaches into her white dresser drawer and pulls out a little baggie full of icy white powder. Bonnie stares and Nora’s smile falters. “Unless you want something less-“</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Bonnie hurries to say, smiling widely. She had no idea Nora partook in anything. “No that’s perfect. And I have the best thing to add.”</p><p>Nora sits on the floor and pulls a small journal towards her. As she puts some of the iridescent powder on the little pink notebook, scoring it into lines as Bonnie digs into her bag. “Oh, what’s that?” Nora asks, intrigued looking at a baggy of Jamie’s infusions, the magic swirling in Bonnie’s palm. </p><p>“It’s weed, Bonnie says sitting in front of Nora.. “But it’s infused. Jamie does it. He didn’t tell you that?”</p><p> </p><p>”No,” and Nora sounds mildly scandalized.</p><p> </p><p>“I”m shocked. That’s usually what he leads with.” She opens the bag and puts it under Nora’s nose so she can smell the magic wafting out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, that’s the shit,” Nora grins.</p><p> </p><p>“We can bump these here,” she gestures towards the four clean lines before them “and then smoke that on the way. My mom would have a fucking fit if we sparked up in here.”</p><p> </p><p>She finishes setting the up the lines, two each. “No any infusions but it’ll hit you like a train; the best Stardust I’ve managed to find since I got back. You’ll like it.” And Bonnie does. It doesn’t quite hit her like a train; more like a bus where she’s sitting on the bike rack holder, but her tolerance is higher than most. It makes her feel free and giddy, but she manages to contain herself when they head downstairs and Nora’s mother’s gaze rakes them up and down as they pose like the silly teenage girls they are. She shakes her head smiling a little.</p><p>“You guys look cute. Curfew for you, Nora, is 2 am. Same for you Bonnie if you spend the night. Both of you, call me if anything goes wrong. ANYTHING. Don’t leave your drinks uncovered and don’t let anyone you don’t know drive you home. Love you. Now go before your dad sees you.” She turns back to the show she was watching before their improptu fashion show and Nora and Bonnie dip out into the chilly late Novemeber air.</p><p> </p><p>Bonnie digs the pre-rolled Ascendent out of her pocket and lights it up. When Nora takes her first inhale she lets out a whoop, and a delighted groan. “Oh man, I wanna fuck someone right now,” she lets out unexpectedly and Bonnie cackles into the night. “This is so good. You said Jamie made this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Infused it? Yeah.” Nora takes another drag, hands it over, and slips her arm through Bonnie’s just as a strong wind passes through them,” They walk quickly, heads bowed against the draft, bare legs covered in goosebumps. Soon the sounds of the party are already near. They pause by a tree to put out what’s left of the Ascendent. More for later. Nora digs the baggie of white powder out of her pocket and takes a little on her pinky finger and inhales quickly. She offers some to Bonnie who dumps a little amount on the space between her thumb and pointer and inhales hers that way. After checking each other for clean noses they walk the rest of the way to the house lit up with lights and music.</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of shots and Nora dragging her into the middle of Caroline’s living room to dance Bonnie is throwing her head back in a utterly carefree laugh. She feels almost as if she’s at a costume party, the drugs in her system a nice haze over her reality while ‘wearing’ pretty, bubbly Nora as her new skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” She accepts the ultra shiny lip gloss Nora gives her and rubs it in.</p><p> </p><p>“Good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect,” Nora tucks it back away in her bag and pulls out her phone. “Remember,” she laughs, “like we couldn’t care less.” Bonnie nods, head buzzing. Nora makes a mock serious expression, eyes blank, expression dull and holds the phone up. Bonnie mirrors her expression, flipping her hair over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Nora looks over at her and grins. “Yes, perfect,” she says, holds up the phone higher and snaps the shot. “Now smile,” she presses close to Bonnie like how Caroline and Kat take pictures, face pressed together. “Now sexy,” she softly presses her lips just to the edge of Bonnie’s mouth, not quite kissing her and Bonnie squeezes Nora’s cheeks with one hand, letting her own tongue tease the glossy contact. Still not quite kissing, but definitely a possibility. “Serious, silly, smile,” Nora rattles off and Bonnie tries to keep up. They have to do sexy a couple of times because she keeps laughing too much. In the end, the ones of her and Nora smiling are the best, both of their eyes gleaming happily, their hair thick and shiny, skin flawless under the fantastic  lighting. Something about seeing herself like that, happy, <em>really</em> happy with no simmering anxiety makes her feel..weird but not in a bad way.</p><p> </p><p>When Nora spots Jamie she tells Bonnie ‘be right back,’ and slips through the crowd to meet him. Still relaxed, Bonnie stands near a corner and sips on a beer, people watching. Everyone is dressed like winter isn’t right around the corner; short skirts, dresses with light sweaters, dresses like hers and Nora’s, and high heels. Everyone is laughing, smoking, drinking, dancing; just having a good time and Bonnie decides it’s not that bad, as she scans the room. Maybe she will go to more parties this year. Beer finished, she wanders towards the kitchen, looking for Caroline but all she finds is an array of bottles of alcohol, mixers, and more partiers leaning against the kitchen counters as they snack.</p><p> </p><p>She contemplates taking another shot when a low, smooth voice slips into her ear. “So you’re dressing like her now.” Her skin flushes hot and she turns to see Kai straightening back up.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have anything better to do then bother me right now?” she asks even as the immediate need to be close to him wars over the irritation building up in her. He moves closer and she can smell his cologne. Taking the fabric of her too short, borrowed dress between his forefinger and thumb he rubs at it and tugs it down a little. His knuckle rubs against the skin of her exposed thigh and she slaps his hand away. He leans down again, lips right against her ear, and she can smell the vodka on his breath. The softnessof his breath against the shell of her ear has her moving closer. “It makes you look cheap,” he whispers, almost lovingly. Bonnie’s heart gives an awful thud. “I know you’re worth more than her,” he sighs, his hand coming to rest on her hip. Eyes trying not to water, she goes to shove him away by the shoulder, but he’s sturdy and much bigger than her and he barely budges. “At least $150 each time and you’re still worth way more than that. I’d give you anything you asked.”</p><p>He leans up, finally, eyes laughing at her red cheeks and hurt expression. He holds her gaze as he drains a red solo cup she hadn’t noticed, eyes full of cruel mirth. “Last time was what, a good $450?” He puts his cup down, puts his weight on one palm, and leans back in close. “How about you let me rip this stupid thing off of you and we call it even? C’mon Bonster, let me taste this new version if you. Are you still sweet or has Nora corrupted you yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you” she spits at him, her good mood from earlier gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s exactly what page I’m on too.” He stares at her for a few long seconds before his gaze flicks over her shoulder and his eyes harden.</p><p>“C’mon sexy,” Nora’s voice floats over the noise and she feels a soft palm slip into her own. Bonnie glares at Kai for another couple of seconds before turning to see her friend. “Come dance with us.” Next to her is Juelz Kassem, another senior she only really knows by name. Looking down Bonnie sees that Nora’s other hand is laced with Juelz’s. She pulls Bonnie away, far into the middle of the party, and starts to move.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a slower song, and Nora holds both of their hands and closes her eyes dancing like she doesn’t have a care in the world. Julez does the same, body lose and familair with the melody and soon Bonnie is joining in. She pushes Kai out of her mind as Nora slips her arms around both her and Julez’s waists and continues to fade into herself.</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later and overheated, Bonnie throws on Nora’s coat and steps out onto Caroline’s wraparound porch. She inhales deeply and pulls the rest of that Ascendent from earlier out of her pocket. She smokes it peacefully, staring up into the clear night sky. Just as she puts it out and is soaking up the after effects she hears the front door open and close and she looks around to see who straggled outside with the same idea. “Oh, fuck this,” she says to herself when she sees that it’s Kai coming to stand beside her.</p><p>She goes to walk back inside but he stops her with a hand on hers. “I’m sorry,” he says lowly. “That was- I shouldn’t have said that. You aren’t cheap.”</p><p> </p><p>Bonnie stares up at him, jaw clenched. She wants to tell him not to worry about it but instead what comes out is “Why do you always have to be the worst?” Bonnie takes her hand away from his and steps back. “All of the time? Well, not all the time but almost all of the time? And for no reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai smiles at her like he’s genuinely entertained. “Is that what you think? That I’m the worst all the time for no reason?”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>know</em> you are!” she nearly shouts, her voice echoing in the empty neighborhood streets. “You’re an ass to everyone on purpose.” And what she said she’d never actually bring up comes falling out of her mouth before she can stop it. “You make me fuck you for Equium.” Kai’s expression changes then. More familiar. Serious and blank. “Yeah. I know it’s just me. That or I haven’t found anyone else. Unless I should ask around more.” She stomps down the porch steps and starts to walk back to Nora’s house. She isn’t in the mood to go back inside. She pulls out her phone.</p><p>
  <em>can jamie bring you home? im not feeling well.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And she isn’t lying; she feels so hurt and angry that she can’t believe less than four hours ago she was having the time of her life  in a long time. She hears his footsteps behind her but she focuses on her phone.</p><p>
  <em>Yea. Hold on, let me come with you. What’ s wrong?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>no, its fine. stay. i’ll meet you at your house.</em>
</p><p>She stuffs her phone back in her pocket and now Kai is walking beside her, his long stride quickly overtaking her shorter one. She stops walking and he does too. She rounds on him, “Why are you following me?”</p><p>“You’re not walking around in the dark, alone, looking like that.”</p><p>“Oh, like what? Cheap?” And he’s just standing there, nothing, not a damn thing on his face at her words and she wants to hit him. She wants to punch him so badly her heart begins to pound. She backs up a little, but then she’s walking up to him quickly, dress riding up a little, heavy coat flapping and she’s right in front of him, their chests inches from touching. She balls her fist but she doesn’t hit him and all he does is stare down at her like he expects it.</p><p>And she <em>wants</em> to but all that comes from her mouth is a weak, strained, hurt, “Do you know how embarrassing that was. Seeing the few people I asked, their faces. Realizing that you don’t make them- you don’t ‘talk’ them into riding you to get a fix-“ And she stops suddenly. Maybe he was lying before; maybe he <em>does</em> think she’s cheap. Her chest feels like it’s falling in on itself and she can’t imagine how she looks right now because he’s reaching out his hands, as if he’s going to try to cup her face but she snaps back. “Listen; just... stop following me. You came out here to fuck with me. You fucked with me. Now, just... leave me alone. Please.” They stare at each other for another few moments, her heavy angry breathing filling her ears.</p><p>When she’s sure he’ll listen she turns away, gathering her coat around herself and walking away quickly. She doesn’t look back to see if he’s following her to not. When she gets to Nora’s house she kicks herself mentally; she has no way to get in. She pulls her phone out.</p><p>
  <em>spare key under the military wife mug on the deck. I’ll be there soon.<br/></em>
</p><p><em>Thank God - </em>she didn’t want to wait outsde until Nora gets in or wake up her parents by ringing the bell. Once inside she quietly locks the door behind her and sneaks to Nora’s room. She kicks off her chunky white sneakers, glances at the clock, and doesn’t  even feel bad that she was back two hours before their curfew.</p><p>She’d promised that she’d go. And she went.</p><p>And Nora was ok with Jamie.</p><p>She wants to cry, she wants to scream, she wants to strangle Kai with her bare hands, but most of all her heart aches; her just wants her friend back and all he does is-</p><p>She bites the inside of her cheek hard. She won’t cry. Bonnie isn’t going to waste tears on a drunk asshole. Instead, she quickly rolls a joint and sneaks out onto the deck near the pool to smoke it. It won’t stop the pain for forever, but she can forget everything for a blessed, little while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>